Advice from a friend
by Daniel Gallant
Summary: Rainbow Dash visits her friend Rarity for romantic advice, but does not want to reveil the identity of the stallion she may love. Rarity offers the bets advice she can. Takes place between chapter 17 and chapter 18 of "The Memoirs of a Reality Jumper"


It was another grand and glorious day at the Carrousel Boutique and Rarity felt satisfied and creative. She had always made dresses at every price point, but she was no longer concerned with making a profit. Thanks to the generosity of a stranger, now a friend, she could concentrate on making beautiful dresses to bring out and accentuate the beauty of any mare. She kept the store closed most mornings, with an 'Appointment Only' sign in place of her closed sign.

There was a knock on the door. Rarity glanced at her appointment book, and saw no appointments. She sighed, opened the door, and started saying she was closed at the moment, when she saw the multicoloured hues of Rainbow Dash's tail and mane. "Rainbow Dash, please come in."

Dash walked in nervously, looking both embarrassed and a little confused. She entered gratefully, knowing her friend was an expert on the subject that was bothering her.

"Tea?" Dash shook her head, "No? Alright, what can I do for one of my dearest friends?"

Dash was looking abashed, keeping her eyes down, her front hoof tracing a little circle on the floor, "I... I'm thinking about a stallion."

Rarity's eyes lit up, "Oh, how romantic! Is it someone I know? Is it Big Macintosh?" she smiled mischievously, "I've hear he has his eye on you."

Dash looked at Rarity with a confused expression, "Wait, Big Mac?" She gave her head a shake, "No no, that's not who I'm talking about. If it's okay with you I would rather not say. Just in case it blows up in my face, I'd like to keep it, you know, private."

"Oh, I understand darling. One must be discreet in affairs of the heart. With that in mind, how may I help you?" Rarity smiled warmly and thought, 'Rainbow Dash with a crush? How adorable!'

Dash smiled a little, "I went to see Twilight before coming here. I figured she's a egghead, right? She knows a lot about everything, and I figured she would know about this stuff too."

Rarity felt a little annoyed with Rainbow Dash, 'Why in the world would Rainbow Dash seek advice from a bookish shut-in who has never likely felt the burning desire of romance. Oh to kiss him once again and feel the delicate scales under my lips...'

"Rainbow Dash to Rarity. Come in, Rarity. You got all goggly eyed for a sec. Are you okay?"

Rarity admonished herself, "Yes, sorry." For a moment, she became sad, "Just remembering my own lost opportunities." With growing determination, her voice became stronger, "Opportunities, my dear friend Rainbow Dash, you will not miss. Now, tell me why you think you love this mysterious stallion."

Dash looked a little sad, her front hoof still tracing a little circle, "Well, usually when I see someone I like or I think would be fun, I just go for it, you know what I mean? I've never been in a, what do you call them, a long term relationship. But, this time, I feel something different. An' I'm looking for a way to do it right, ya know? I've been with stallions before, heck, I've been with mares, and a gryphon once. But, that was just fun, you know. It never meant anything to me, just a thrill. But this time, I don't know. It's different." She looked at Rarity, her expression begging an answer from her friend.

"This time I can see myself growing old with him. Heh, I can even see myself having a foal with him," she grew thoughtful for a moment, "even if it might be a problem, but we can fix that, maybe even adopt. Can you imagine me, waddling around all pregnant?" She looked at Rarity with a wistful smile, "I want to spend my life with him. I would even give up the Wonderbolts in a heart beat for him."

Rarity took this all in, "It sounds like you love him very much. Are you sure it's not just an infatuation?"

Dash's face changed to her normal over confident grin, "Ya, I know. I've never felt this way before. And I can honestly say the closest was Gilda, and it wasn't this strong, even at the height of our relationship."

Rarity's face remained neutral, knowing to best serve her friend, she had to ask uncomfortable questions, "Rainbow Dash, dear, does this stallion return your affections?"

"I don't know Rarity" She sighed, "I'm no good at this kind of thing. He seems to, but he's a little distant too, like he's afraid of, I don't know, something. But, we've had long talks about everything and nothing, you know? He's told me things he says he never told anyone, and I know I have. We have a good friendship Rarity, really good, and I don't want to lose that by coming on too strong."

Rarity sighed, feeling a twinge of jealousy. Why were the only Prince Charming's she could find were royal pains, under aged dragons, or a married monster? Oh well. One must focus on one's friends, "Rainbow Dash, dear, if you could just tell me who it is, I might be able to give you specific advice. Of course," Rarity gave a slightly lecherous smile, "you could simply seduce him. I could help you with perfumes, makeup, some clothing, always exciting to a stallion, and a few moves to really get his attention..."

Dash cut her off, "Come on Rarity. I'm not pretty like you or Fluttershy or Applejack and no matter how much makeup you slather on, it won't change that." She seemed to consider her options and smiled a small hopeful smile, "Maybe a little perfume and do something with my hair, I guess."

Rarity looked at her friend, "Rainbow Dash, if this stallion is worthy of your affections, he will adore you no matter what. And I for one think you are a lovely mare."

Dash flashed her trademark confident grin, "You know it. If A... a stallion doesn't think I'm good enough or pretty enough, then he's not worth my time, right?"

Rarity smiled at her friend warmly, "He would be a fool to lose you."

Dash hugged her friend, "Ya, that big idiot would be."  
> <p>


End file.
